


Cold

by TheWindsOfWolves



Series: Jonsa Fanfiction 12 Days of Shipping Event [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, I decided to bring our good boy Ghosty back, Jon is a warg, Jonsa Fanfiction 12 Days of Shipping Event, Soulmates AU, inspired by the quote from AFFC of Sansa feeling Jon's death, since D&D seem to have forget he exists, this drabble happens somewhere by the end of 7x06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWindsOfWolves/pseuds/TheWindsOfWolves
Summary: As she misses Jon, Sansa finds comfort with Ghost ; meanwhile, Jon thinks of Sansa as he tries to get back to Eastwatch.





	Cold

Sansa suddenly feels very cold, even though she's fully dressed and there is a fire burning in the hearth of the room... at the same moment, she can hear Ghost howling outside. _Something's wrong_ , she thinks. She doesn't quite know why, but she feels like she has to go to Ghost. As she get out of the room and cross the silent castle, then the yard, she finds herself freezing. It reminds her of this day when she ran away from Ramsay : she remembers how hard it was to keep walking and breathing once she had crossed the river... she was so tired, she was so cold, her clothes soaked in water, the snow brushing the exposed skin of her face and her neck making all of this even worse. The cold was almost painfull... 

 

She finds Ghost in the Godswood, still howling. Dropping to her knees, she wraps her arms around the direwolf. She suddenly thinks of Jon : she has the weird feeling that he's the one she's holding against her. She misses him since he left for Dragonstone, but his absence hits her more violently in this instant than it did these past weeks : she feels so close to him right now, yet so far... _Oh Jon, how I wish you were here... You could help me with Arya. You could help me with the Northern Lords. I wouldn't feel so lonely if you were here. I miss you, oh how I miss you, why are you not with me ?_ She's tired of being strong. Just a few minutes... hours... without being strong. She lets go of the tears she's been holding back, and buries her face in Ghost's thick white fur.

 

_Don't fall asleep. Don't fall asleep._ Jon holds on to the horse. The beast keeps him warm, but hardly. He remembers how a thousand years ago, he jokingly said to Arya that when spring would come and snow would melt, they would find her still holding a needle tightly between her frozen fingers. _Maybe that's how they will find me too, frozen arms and legs still clutched to the horse._ In the distance, he can finally see the Wall, and he suddenly has a flash of the Godswoods. _I want to go home_. He thinks of Uncle Benjen. _He died because of me. He survived all this time, and if I hadn't agree to this stupid mission he would still be alive..._ The Wall still seems so far, and he's tired, so tired... He thinks again of Uncle Benjen, and suddenly dying of cold doesn't seem so terrible... he barely can feel his body, nor any pain now, it would be as if he was falling asleep... He's in the Godswood again, howling his despair. But he's not alone. He can hear her crying, her face buried in his neck. He can smell her sweet scent, he can feel her warmth. _Sansa, no don't cry... I'm here sweetling..._ He's beyond the wall again, but this time the wall is closer. 

 

_A few more steps. I can stay awake a few more steps..._ He doesn't quite know now if the cold is getting him to lose his mind, or if he's falling asleep, but he's both warm in Sansa's arms in the Godswoods, and both freezing beyond the wall. He can hear the horn blowing, and someone shouting "Open the gate !" _They saw me. I made it._ He tries to get down of the horse, but he falls face first into the snow. It doesn't matter now, he hears men shouting, people are grabbing him, and carrying him. He's back in the Godswood, in Sansa's arms. He's warm again now, is it because they brought him back inside, or because Sansa is embracing him ? He decides it's because of Sansa, which comfort him, as he stops fighting and sinks into unconsciousness. _I'm here with you, Sansa. I'm coming home, my love._


End file.
